Phantom
Class Description Phantoms move through the shadows, striking down the unwary and vanishing again with ease. Phantoms walk where others cannot. They blend their training in stealth and assassination with a focused mind. Their rigorous preparation sharpens their minds and bodies, giving them supernatural abilities of stealth and making them phantoms in the eyes of many. Although phantoms in battle lack the staying power of martial characters such as fighters or barbarians, they excel at making combat occur on their terms: appearing and disappearing seemingly at a whim. Phantoms are trained in the secretive and shadowy techniques originating from the Konishi ninja clan of Kozakura--a family which has served many of the opposing factions in that far eastern land for untold years. One former and storied high ranking ninja of this clan, fleeing to Shou Town in Telflamm after an assassination job in Shou Lung ended in disaster, ended up disseminating her knowledge of the ninja art for hire in that city. Eventually, as pupils from all over the world came to learn the art of the ninja in Telflamm, the path of the ninjas taught there began to spread slowly westward with a Faerunian twist. Rebranded as phantoms and abandoning the eastern mythic of "ninja," those pursuing this path in the west instead took up a more obvious and terrifyingly descriptive name of their stealth and surprise in combat. Still, phantoms retain much of their eastern ninja origin and in many respects are the same type of profession in all but name, and their arts are essentially the same as those of the ninjas that passed them down. Phantoms continue to act as highly trained spies, and often are experts in matters of intrusion, sabotage, and elimination. The phantom also is generally still part of a tight-knit clan whose profession and goals he or she shares. Some phantoms remain generalists, equally at home in matters of stealth and combat. Some are specialists, becoming adept at social skills, magic, or interaction with nature. Even under their new moniker, phantoms remain as exotic, secretive, and dangerous as their eastern cousins. (( Phantom is a BG-customized version of the Ninja PRC by Kaedrin. All credit for the class concept, its mechanics, and its function goes to Kaedrin. The BGTSCC staff would like to thank him for his contribution to not only our server but the NWN2 community as a whole, and you can see more of his custom content at http://nwn2customcontent.wikidot.com )) Requirements Alignment Restriction: Non-chaotic, non-good only Class Features Hit Die: d6 Base Attack Bonus: Medium. High Saves: Reflex. Weapon Proficiencies: Simple, Monk, and Rogue Weapons. Armor Proficiencies: None. Skill Points: 6 + Int modifier. Class Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft Alchemy, Craft Traps, Craft Weapon, Craft Armor, Disable Device, Disguise, Diplomacy, Escape Artist, Hide, Listen, Lore: Arcana, Move Silently, Open Lock, Search, Sleight of Hand, Spot, and Tumble. Class Progression Phantom sneak attack dice do not stack with rogue! You will only receive the higher of the two. Phantoms gain bonus epic feats at 23rd, 26th, and 29th level. AC Bonus A phantom is highly trained at dodging blows, and she has a sixth sense that lets her avoid even unanticipated attacks. When unarmored and unencumbered, a phantom adds her Wisdom bonus (if any) to her Armor Class. This ability does not stack with the monk's AC bonus ability. In addition, a phantom gains a +1 bonus (Dodge) to AC every ten levels. Ki Power A phantom can channel her ki to manifest special powers of stealth and mobility. She can use her ki powers a number of times per day equal to her class level (up to 30 uses/day). Ki powers can be used only if a phantom is wearing no armor and is unencumbered. Ghost Step Starting at 2nd level, a phantom can spend one daily use of her ki power to become invisible for 3 rounds. At 10th level, a phantom can become ethereal when using ghost step instead of becoming invisible. This is an instantly activated ability. Acrobatics Starting at 6th level, a phantom gains a +2 bonus to Tumble checks. This bonus increases to +4 at 12th level, +6 at 18th level, +8 at 24th level, and +10 at 30th level. Ki Dodge At 6th level and higher, a phantom can spend one daily use of her ki power to cause an attack against her to miss when it might otherwise hit. When a phantom activates this ability, her outline shifts and wavers, granting her concealment (20% miss chance) against all attacks for 3 rounds. This is an instantly activated ability. Ghost Strike At 8th level and higher, a phantom can spend one daily use of her ki power to strike spirits as if they were corporeal (this ignores their concealment bonus like the Spirit Shaman's Ghost Warrior ability) for three rounds. This is an instantly activated ability. Ghost Sight At 16th level and higher, a phantom can see invisible and ethereal creatures as easily as she sees material creatures and objects. Crippling Strike A phantom with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at the rate of 1 point per day for each damaged ability. Phantoms are granted this feat at 16th level. Greater Ki Dodge Starting at 18th level, a phantom's ki dodge ability grants total concealment (50% miss chance). Ghost Walk A 20th-level phantom can spend two daily uses of her ki power to enter the Ethereal Plane for an extended period of time. This ability functions as the ethereal jaunt spell with a caster level equal to the phantom's class level. This is an instantly activated ability. Category:Base classes Category:Classes Category:Playable Class